VOY Season 1
Episodes Summary Captain Kathryn Janeway's Chief of Security Lieutenant Tuvok has disappeared while involved in a counter-espionage mission aboard a Maquis ship, whose last known position was located somewhere in the Badlands. While en route to investigate Tuvok's disappearance, the maiden voyage of the Federation starship , ends in disaster as the ship and her crew are pulled 70,000 light years into the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant. After locating the missing Maquis ship nearby, and learning of the enormity of their predicament, the crew ascertains that an extra-galactic entity called the Caretaker is responsible for pulling them across the galaxy, in an attempt to find a compatible species to mate with. The Caretaker confides in Janeway that he is dying and requires a sire to continue caring for a species who live nearby known as the Ocampa. After witnessing the death of the Caretaker, Janeway makes the decision to destroy his technology to prevent it falling into the hands of a local malevolent species known as the Kazon. The firefight which ensues results in both the destruction of the Caretaker's "array", the renegade Maquis ship and (in an act of self-sacrifice), the only way for Voyager s crew to return to the Alpha Quadrant is lost. After incorporating the Maquis crew, as well as a Talaxian, Neelix, and an Ocampa, Kes, Voyager sets a course for home. Voyager s first (and second) season can be characterized as being unique in form and style from the seasons that followed. Even stage lighting and camera angles had changed dramatically by the third season. Certainly, from season four onwards, very little of the original concept still existed, both in character development and story-telling, except for momentary acknowledgments of the past. (Notable exceptions to this are the season five premiere , the season six episode , and the season seven episode which focus heavily on past events and motives). No two-part stories exist in the first season. Instead, episodes were produced exploring several recurrent themes which were ultimately resolved further on throughout the run of the series. Initial tension and mistrust between the opposing Starfleet and Maquis crews is explored in , , and . The consequences of isolation and loss on the crew begin to develop in and , and the crew are also teased with the possibility of returning home several times throughout the first season, only to have it cruelly snatched away. The Kazon reappear and prove to be a powerful nemesis, while in an additional threat is introduced, in the disease ravaged organ-harvesting Vidiians. Crucially, Janeway's decision to maintain Voyager as a Starfleet vessel is brought sharply into focus when a member of the former Maquis crew, Ensign Seska is revealed to be a Cardassian spy, and in a showdown with Janeway, defects to the Kazon. Each of the primary cast members gets a chance to develop their characters in the first season. Chakotay's heritage and relationship with Janeway are highlighted in , , , and . B'Elanna Torres becomes the ship's new Chief Engineer in , reveals more of her Klingon character in , and begins to adjust to Starfleet's code of conduct in . Lieutenant Tom Paris is falsely accused of murder in , Ensign Harry Kim experiences death in , while Lieutenant Tuvok learns to adapt in . Neelix loses a lung in and faces up to the loss of his family, and his species' virtual genocide in . Kes' mental abilities begin to assert themselves in and , and The Doctor (EMH) slowly begins to experience new emotions, and gain new rights, privileges and responsibilities in and . Background information * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 3. * Four VOY Season 2 episodes – , , , and – were filmed as part of Season 1, but were held over to air during the second season. In the UK, these four episodes were originally screened and released on video as part of Season 1. * Filming on this season wrapped on . ( ) * In its final form, the season is comprised of one episode ( ) consisting of a teaser and eight acts, six episodes ( – ) that each include a teaser and four acts, and eight episodes ( – ) that each have a teaser and five acts. Although all the regular episodes of the series were originally intended to each have a teaser and five acts, Rick Berman announced – on Monday, 5 December, 1994 – that the regular episodes would be changing to a four-act format. This decision was reversed in the first week of January 1995, with additional air time for commercials apparently being the reason. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager) * Characters which 'crossover' from : Evek, Quark and Morn ( ) * One plot concept began development in this season and was intended to be included in the season but was kept back so that the episode could be produced instead. The story idea was later used as the basis for the third season installment . Credits Cast ;Starring: *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway ;Also starring: *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay (credited only as "Chakotay" in "Caretaker") *Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant jg B'Elanna Torres (credited only as "B'Elanna Torres" in "Caretaker" and "Parallax") *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant jg Tom Paris (credited only as "Tom Paris" in "Caretaker") *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok (credited only as "Tuvok" in "Caretaker") *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim (credited only as "Harry Kim" in "Caretaker") Crew Theme by: Jerry Goldsmith Co-Producer: Wendy Neuss ;Producers: *Brannon Braga (all episodes except "Caretaker") *Merri Howard *Peter Lauritson Supervising Producer: David Livingston ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller *Jeri Taylor Executive Story Editor: Kenneth Biller (all episodes except "Caretaker") ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA (all episodes except "Caretaker") *Ron Surma (all episodes except "Caretaker") ;Original Casting by: *Nan Dutton, CSA *Kathryn S. Eisenstein (credited from "Parallax" through "Prime Factors") ;Music by: *Jay Chattaway ("Caretaker", "Time and Again", "The Cloud", "Emanations", "Prime Factors", "Cathexis", "Learning Curve") *Dennis McCarthy ("Parallax", "Phage", "Eye of the Needle", "Ex Post Facto", "State of Flux", "Heroes and Demons", "Jetrel") *David Bell ("Faces") ;Director of Photography: *Marvin V. Rush, ASC ("Caretaker"–"Ex Post Facto", "Prime Factors"–"Learning Curve") *Joe Chess ("Emanations"; credited as Joe Chess, Jr.) Production Designer: Richard D. James ;Editors: *J.P. Farrell ("Caretaker") *Daryl Baskin ("Caretaker", every third episode after and including "Time and Again") *Tom Benko, ACE (every third episode after and including "Parallax") *Robert Lederman (every third episode after and including "Phage") Unit Production Manager: Brad Yacobian ;First Assistant Directors: *Jerry Fleck ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes) *James S. Griffin ("Parallax") *Adele Simmons (odd-numbered episodes from "Phage" through "Jetrel") Second Assistant Director: Arlene Fukai Costume Designer: Robert Blackman Set Decorator: Jim Mees Visual Effects Producer: Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *David Stipes ("Caretaker", odd-numbered episodes from "Eye of the Needle" through "Jetrel") *Philip Barberio ("Parallax") *Robert D. Bailey ("Time and Again", "Eye of the Needle") *Joe Bauer ("Phage") *Ronald B. Moore (even-numbered episodes from "The Cloud" through "Learning Curve") Post Production Supervisor: Dawn Velazquez Supervising Editor: J.P. Farrell (all episodes except "Caretaker") Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: Michael Okuda Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: Rick Sternbach Make-Up Designed and Supervised by: Michael Westmore ;Art Director: *Andrew Neskoromny ("Caretaker" – "Time and Again") *Michael L. Mayer ("Phage" – "Learning Curve") ;Set Designers: *Gary Speckman ("Caretaker", odd-numbered episodes from "Parallax" through "Emanations") *Louise Dorton ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes from "Time and Again" through "Prime Factors", "State of Flux" – "Learning Curve") *John Chichester ("Caretaker") ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Michael Backauskas ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes from "The Cloud" through "Learning Curve") *Joe Bauer ("Caretaker", "Parallax", odd-numbered episodes from "Emanations" through "Jetrel") *Edward L. Williams ("Caretaker", "Time and Again", "Eye of the Needle") ;Visual Effects Series Coordinator: *Philip Barberio ("Phage" – "Prime Factors") *Edward L. Williams ("State of Flux" – "Learning Curve") ;Visual Effects Associate: *Frederick G. Alba ("Caretaker") *Edward L. Williams ("Parallax", "Phage", "The Cloud", "Ex Post Facto" – "Prime Factors") *Arthur J. Codron ("State of Flux" – "Learning Curve") Script Supervisor: Cosmo Genovese Special Effects: Dick Brownfield Property Master: Alan Sims Construction Coordinator: Al Smutko ;Scenic Artists: *Jim Magdaleno ("Caretaker", odd-numbered episodes) *Wendy Drapanas ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes) Video Coordinator: Denise Okuda Hair Designer: Josée Normand ;Make-Up Artists: *Greg Nelson ("Caretaker" – "Phage", "Eye of the Needle" – "Emanations", "State of Flux" – "Learning Curve") *Tina Hoffman ("Caretaker" – "Time and Again", "The Cloud" – "Ex Post Facto", "Prime Factors" – "Heroes and Demons", "Jetrel", "Learning Curve") *Scott Wheeler ("Caretaker", "Parallax", "Phage" – "Eye of the Needle", "Emanations" – "State of Flux", "Cathexis"–"Jetrel") *Mark Shostrom ("Caretaker", "Time and Again" – "The Cloud", "Ex Post Facto" – "Prime Factors", "Heroes and Demons" – "Faces", "Learning Curve") ;Hair Stylists: *Patricia Miller *Karen Asano-Myers ("Caretaker", odd-numbered episodes) *Shawn McKay ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes) ;Wardrobe Supervisors: *Carol Kunz ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes afterwards) *Camille Argus (odd-numbered episodes) Sound Mixer: Alan Bernard, CAS ;Camera Operator: *Joe Chess, SOC ("Caretaker"–"Ex Post Facto", "Prime Factors" – "Learning Curve") *Ron High, SOC ("Emanations") Chief Lighting Technician: Bill Peets First Company Grip: Bob Sordal ;Key Costumers: *Tom Siegel ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes) *Camille Argus ("Caretaker") *Matt Hoffman ("Caretaker", even-numbered episodes) *Jamie Thomas ("Caretaker", odd-numbered episodes) *Kimberley Shull (odd-numbered episodes from "Parallax" through "Jetrel") (credited as ' Kimberly Thompson-Shull' until "State of Flux") Music Editor: Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Wistrom Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: *Miguel Rivera *Masanobu Tomita *Ruth Adelman Post Production Sound: Modern Sound (credited as "Modern Sound - Hollywood, CA" in "Caretaker") Production Coordinator: Diane Overdiek Post Production Coordinator: Cheryl Gluckstern ;Production Associates: *Kristine Fernandes *Kim Fitzgerald ("Caretaker" only) *Zayra Cabot *David Rossi *Sandra Sena (all episodes except "Caretaker") Pre-Production Coordinator: Lolita Fatjo Casting Executive: Helen Mossler, CSA Stunt Coordinator: Dennis Madalone ("Caretaker" – "The Cloud", "Ex Post Facto", "State of Flux" – "Faces", "Learning Curve") Location Manager: Lisa White ("Caretaker", "Time and Again", "State of Flux") Science Consultant: André Bormanis ;Main Title Design by: *Santa Barbara Studios *Dan Curry Filmed with: Panavision Cameras and Lenses Motion Control Photography: Image G ;Digital Optical Effects: *Digital Magic (all episodes except "Learning Curve") *Pacific Ocean Post ("Learning Curve") ;Computer Animation: *Amblin Imaging ("Caretaker", "Phage") *Santa Barbara Studios ("The Cloud") Computer Generated Effects: Amblin Imaging ("Eye of the Needle", "Emanations") Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood Editing Facilities: Unitel Video Credited only in "Caretaker" 2nd Second Assistant Director: Michael DeMeritt Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Arthur J. Codron Illustrator: Jim Martin Video Consultant: Elizabeth Radley ;Video Playback Operators: *Larry Markart *Ben Betts ;Assistant Editor: *Lisa De Moraes ;Re-Recording Mixers: *Chris Haire, CAS *Doug Davey *Richard Morrison, CAS Casting Assistant: Libby Goldstein Transportation Captain: Stewart Satterfield ;Matte Paintings: *Illusion Arts *Eric Chauvin ;Miniatures: *Tony Meininger *Wonderworks *Don Pennington *Tony Doublin Uncredited crew * Rob Bloch - Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Ex Post Facto") * Sal Butera - Pool Technical Adviser ("The Cloud", "Jetrel", "Learning Curve") * John Carroll - On-Line Editor * Cynthia Coulter - Animal Trainer: Critters of the Cinema ("Ex Post Facto") * David Livingston - Director ("Caretaker") * Norman Ludwin - Musician: Bass Hair Styling *Janice Brandow, Hairstylist *Caryl Codon, Hairstylist *Rebecca De Morrio, Hairstylist *Dino Ganziano, Hairstylist *Virginia Kearns, Hairstylist *Audrey Levy, Hairstylist *Barbara Kaye Minster, Hairstylist *Gloria Albarran Ponce, Hairstylist *Katherine Rees, Hairstylist *Patricia Vecchio, Hairstylist *Faith Vecchio, Hairstylist Makeup department * Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi - Makeup Artist ("Cathexis", "Faces", "Jetrel") *Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Makeup Artist *Michael Key, Makeup Artist *Barry R. Koper, Makeup Artist *Gil Mosko, Makeup Artist *Bill Myer, Makeup Artist *Michael G. Westmore, Supervising Makeup Artist *Natalie Wood, Makeup Artist Special/visual effects *Robert Bonchune, Visual Effects: Miniatures on (WonderWorks Inc.) *Joshua Cushner, Motion Control Cameraman (Image G) *Don Greenberg, Visual Effects Compositing Editor (Digital Magic/Pacific Ocean Post) *John Grower, Main Title Effects and Animation Supervisor (Santa Barbara Studios) *Eric Guaglione, Main Title Animation Supervisor (Santa Barbara Studios) *Adam Howard, Visual Effects Animator (Digital Magic/Pacific Ocean Post) *Don Lee, Digital Colorist and Compositor (CIS Hollywood) *Daren Dochterman, Production Illustrator on "Caretaker" *Doug Drexler, Production Illustrator/Scenic Artist on "Caretaker" *John Parenteau, Computer Animator (Amblin Imaging) *Brick Price, Visual Effects: Miniatures on "Caretaker" (WonderWorks Inc.) *Scott Rader, Visual Effects Compositing Editor (Digital Magic/Pacific Ocean Post) *Joshua Rose, Computer Animator *Robert Stromberg, Matte Artist *Erik Tiemens, Main Title Storyboard & Design (Santa Barbara Studios) *Wyatt Weed, Visual Effects: Caretaker's array miniature on "Caretaker" See also * VOY Season 1 performers * VOY Season 1 UK VHS * VOY Season 1 US VHS * VOY Season 1 DVD External link * Category:Star Trek seasons cs:První sezóna VOY de:VOY Staffel 1 fr:VOY Saison 1 nl:VOY Seizoen 1 sr:ВОЈ: Сезона 1 sv:VOY, säsong 1